customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starscream7/Halloween Contest 2013 - Rules
Hey, everyone. I've got two things I'd like to say before I get down to business: #As you may or may not know, Wikishmid has officially announced that he is departing the wiki and has resigned from his role as an administrator. He joined the wiki in November 2010, and he's been a good friend to me ever since. I would like to give a final "thank you" to him for helping to make this wiki a better place. He is one of the wiki's oldest members, and seeing him leave is very disappointing. But I do wish him good luck with whatever he chooses to do outside of wikia. Thanks again, Shmid. #Thanks to Bub, I came here today and saw the new background. For some reason, that instantly hyped me into jumping right into the Halloween Contest. So here I am now. Okey-dokey, now we're down to business. Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki's Halloween Contest of 2013! Here are the rules: #As usual, you are allowed to create anything along the lines of a Hero, Villain, Vehicle or Creature. #*If you make a vehicle, please make a figure to ride on it. The figure must be either a Hero or Villain. #The suggested colors are yellow, orange, red and black, and possibly blue (and/or purple) and white. These are not set in stone! #Your MoC can have any kinds of Hero Factory and/or BIONICLE pieces. #You are allowed to enter only one entry! #The contest begins on October 8th, and will end on October 22nd. #The winners of the contest will be placed on a banner, but I have decided to try something different this year: #*A Hero and a Villain will be selected out of the group of MoCs. #*The Hero will stand out the most on the left side of the banner, and the Villain or Creature will stand out the most on the right side. #*We are looking for a Hero and a Villain that express Halloween in any creative way! #*One other MoC will be placed in the center of the banner. Out of the three winners, the grand winner will also be placed in the Halloween wordmark for all to see. #IN ADDITION. Here is Bub's little challenge to you all! You must use one skull/head piece somewhere on your MOC, other than the head. MoCs should be placed on the Custom Hero Factory:Halloween Contest 2013 article! Please include the name of your MoC and your username as well. Voting for the MoCs will take place from October 22 through the 25th. 8. As for judging, here is how it will work. One random b'crat will be chosen. (21bub21 is not entering!) One random admin (the new ones!) will be chosen. Finally, one random user will be chosen. If you are chosen to judge, please don't choose your own creation.) The contest begins on October 8th, and will end on October 22nd!!! You may enter now! ' [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7]] 00:33, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts